


Morning Will Come

by Blackrising



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Lara is too noble for her own good, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam is not down with it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, Sam."<br/>Sam was inclined to agree. She consciously gripped her right hand with her other one, if only to make sure it wouldn't slip between her legs when she wasn't looking. Lara breathed shallowly, grimacing whenever she caught a whiff of her.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat?"</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Yamatai is a nightmare - but never more so than for an Omega in heat or an Alpha faced with a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying unfinished on my external drive for way too long and I figured I'd finally finish it. Because I'm not done injecting A/B/O femslash into every single fandom I can get my grubby hands on and because my writing muscles are getting rusty.

It was funny, Sam thought. In that disastrous, horribly awful way her father would enjoy.

She was trapped on an island, surrounded by death and decay, in danger of an untimely death every second of the day, as far away from civilization as she could possibly get, and STILL her body continued through its cycles as steadily as ever. Sam had heard that sometimes, an Omega would skip their heat in times of great stress due to the hormonal imbalance.

Not her, apparently. She was doomed to go through two days of torture in the middle of nowhere.

She burrowed further into her blanket, staring into the crackling flames of the campfire. The tell-tale pounding in her head heralded the beginning of her breeding period (god, how she hated that word). The pounding would spread and widen until her whole body was thrumming with need. Need would slowly edge into arousal, arousal would grow into desperation and desperation would quickly deform into a state of almost-pain, until her brain would no longer cooperate and her sole focus would be to find an Alpha - any Alpha - to knot her.

All in all, it was a miserable state of being without suppressants. Which she didn't have, Sam remembered with a grimace. Her whole pack of them - as well as the extra pack and the ultra emergency pack (because if there was one thing she was careful about, it was this) - now served as nothing but fish food.

"You look awful."

Sam gave a dry chuckle and turned her head to look at Reyes. "This island will do that to you."

The dark-skinned woman sank down next to her. "Tell me about it," she said, very quietly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, each of them lost in their own thoughts and listening to Jonah putter around the boat, before Reyes continued. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you? I mean, apart from what's bothering all of us."

Sam glanced at her profile from the corners of her eyes. Reyes looked tired, exhausted and in pain, much like all of them. Compared to what she'd lost, Sam's own problems seemed tiny.

She shrugged.

"I, uh...may have a bit of a problem. For the next two days or so."

Reyes cocked her head in confusion at the cryptic answer, before she gave a startled flinch and her eyes widened. "Shit, you're going into heat?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess, your suppressant have disappeared with the rest of your luggage?"

"Yep."

Reyes sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

Sam had been asking herself that for the last few hours and had yet to come up with an answer. "Honestly, I don't know. It's a good thing you and Jonas are both Betas, so that's one complication down. The only thing I _can_ do is hide myself away for the worst of it and hope I'll get through it by myself."

The woman next to her frowned, a contemplative look on her face. "What about Lara?"

Sam froze. "What?"

"She's the only Alpha in our group. And I see no reason why she wouldn't help you out."

Sam shook her head frantically. "No. Absolutely not. Lara's not your typical Alpha, Reyes. She deserves better than to be used like that."

Their friendship had been an unusual one from the start. Alphas and Omegas weren't friends. It simply wasn't done. Alphas wanted Omegas and Omegas wanted Alphas and in that lusty haze of pheromones, there simply was no space for simple, platonic affection.

Sooner or later, one of them lost control and left the relationship in shambles.

That hadn't happened to them, for a few very simple reasons. One, they knew the other's boundaries. Sam took her heat suppressants religiously and if there was still an itch that needed scratching, she never had a shortage of available candidates. During those times, Lara knew to stay away from her.

Second, and most important of all, Lara Croft had an iron self-control. So much it scared Sam sometimes.

During all the years they'd known each other, she had never so much as shown interest in any of the available and willing (or desperate, in some cases) Omegas in their vicinity. She could walk past an Omega in the throes of heat and all it might earn them was a quick glance.

Where other Alphas would pant and growl and barely keep themselves together, Lara would casually cover her nose and keep reading in her newest book.

It was something that Sam dearly loved about her. Lara didn't care about biology and designations, about who was an Alpha and who was an Omega. She refused to let herself be controlled by her body. She made it look _easy_.

Which was exactly why Sam wouldn't even let herself consider the possibility of asking Lara for a favour like this. Because she _knew_ that Lara would agree to help her in a heartbeat and she simply couldn't take that away from her.

Reyes snorted, shaking her head. "You Alphas and Omegas are a strange bunch." Her smile turned wistful. "Never understood Roth either, the stubborn dog."

Before Sam could figure out whether to make an attempt at comfort, Reyes had gotten to her feet and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It's your decision, but whatever you do, better do it soon."

At Sam's questioning look, she pointed over her shoulder at an approaching figure in the distance before wandering off towards the boat, collecting Jonah on the way to give them some privacy.

"Damn," Sam muttered. As happy as she was to see that Lara had returned safely, she wasn't prepared for it. Her heat hadn't set in yet, thank god, but even now, any Alpha would be able to smell the pheromones in the air.

She reached out abruptly and snatched up the blanket next to hers, wrapping it around herself as tightly as possible. It was Lara's and it was still covered in her scent. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it might be enough to cover her predicament for a short while.  
Sam diligently ignored the way Lara's smell - lighter and fresher than she was used to, but still undeniably _Alpha_ \- made the pounding in the back of her head spread to her collarbones, her chest and her stomach until it trickled towards her center, starting up a different kind of pulsing she really shouldn't think about right now.

Some part of her wanted to bury her head in the soft fabric and breathe in deeply, but a larger part of her (the one with the brain) eyed her best friend's shape worriedly. The closer she came, the more apparent became the various new cuts and bruises all over her frame.

Some were still bleeding sluggishly.

"Lara, are you alright? Anything damaged beyond repair?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood, as soon as her best friend had reached the campfire.

Lara chuckled, winced, and finally sank down on the ground across from her, laying her bow at her side. "Don't worry, I'll live. Just give me a minute and I'll be as good as new."

She took a make-shift first-aid kit from her belt and began to slowly and painstakingly clean and bandage her wounds. Sam's fingers itched to assist her friend, but if the warmth in her belly was any indication, close proximity - nevermind touch - was the last thing she needed.

A sharp scent hit Sam then, and she flinched at the sudden spike of arousal that tore through her.

Lara smelled stronger than usual, she realized, thanks to the sweat she'd worked up during her foray into the wilds. As if her regular scent wasn't enough to make Sam's senses flip.

Subtly, she tilted her head down and her shoulders up until her face was covered up to the nose with her blanket. It still smelled like Lara, naturally, but it was a milder scent and far less dangerous than the real thing right in front of her.

She shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of the growing wetness between her thighs. Seemed like her heat would hit sooner than expected. Just her luck.

Lara looked up from her ministrations quizzically. "Why are you wearing my blanket? Are you cold?"

Sam didn't feel the cold anymore. She was hot. Far too hot. The pounding spread to her arms and legs, making her shiver. She gripped the blanket tighter and inhaled deeply, involuntarily, barely suppressing another quiver.

Lara crawled towards her, a worried frown painted on her mud-coated features.

"You look feverish. You're not sick, are you? I mean, we got every vaccination there is, but...-"

"I'm not sick", Sam hastened to reassure her friend. Lara was a worrier by nature and if she thought Sam was getting sick, she might just carry her across the ocean to a doctor.

Under normal circumstances, Sam found Lara's mother hen attitude endearing. At the moment, she wished her best friend would just leave her alone for the next few days so she could get over the temptation to spread her legs, pull at Lara's hips until she was nestled snugly between her thighs and beg to be taken and knotted to within an inch of her life.

The flush that resulted from her lewd thoughts and raging hormones did nothing to alleviate Lara's worries, naturally.

The brunette raised a hand as though to lay it on Sam's forehead, and Sam flinched back violently, the blanket she wore slipping off her shoulder.

It was nothing, really. Just a tiny inch of flushed skin. Still it was enough to tear down the carefully constructed cocoon of Lara's Alpha scent she'd surrounded herself with and release all the pheromones bundled up in the blanket.

For a very long moment, Lara did nothing. Only a lone, twitching muscle in her right cheek betrayed the fact that she'd just gotten a noseful of what was an Omega's version of screaming 'fuck me'.

Then, several things happened at once.

A pained groan tore out of Lara's throat, a white-knuckled hand pressed to her nose and she scrambled as far away from Sam as possible in the most ungraceful movement Lara Croft had ever executed in her lifetime. At the same moment, an intoxicating wave of Alpha musk cloaked Sam and threatened to overwhelm her and the tentative grip on her self-control.

"Shit, Sam."

Sam was inclined to agree. She consciously gripped her right hand with her other one, if only to make sure it wouldn't slip between her legs when she wasn't looking.

Lara breathed shallowly, grimacing whenever she caught a whiff of her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat? I would have...would have...stayed away."

Sam shook her head. Unlike her best friend, her breathing was getting increasingly heavier, at about the same rate her embarrassment and inhibitions were fizzling out.

"I'm not quite in heat yet. There's still an hour or so to go until it sets in fully."

The panicked look on Lara's face would have been comical if Sam hadn't been so busy keeping herself rooted to the spot.

"You mean this is going to get worse? I'm already...-", she stopped short and rubbed a hand over her face, before hurriedly pressing it back against her nose.

Sam didn't have to ask Lara to finish her sentence. Her gaze involuntarily dragged down the brunette's dirt-covered face, her neck where her pulse fluttered beneath her skin, over her chest and the stiff peaks of her nipples towards the spot between her legs and...oh god. Sam used every ounce of willpower to tear her eyes away from the very noticeable bulge her best friend was sporting.

She couldn’t stop to think about the fact that Lara was hard _for her_ , that her body was more than ready to bury herself in Sam if only she allowed it.

"If I was already in the full throes of it, we wouldn't be talking. You'd be knot-deep in me and I'd be a quivering mess", she said with a nervous laugh, and immediately bit her tongue.

It was times like these she wished she was born with a filter.

Lara's expression darkened and she opened her mouth, revealing pearly-white teeth. She growled, then, eyes dark and menacing, her upper body twitching towards her as though she wanted to grab her.

Sam's hips jerked in response as another shiver of need ran down her back.

A few tense moments passed in which Sam wasn't sure which way this was gonna go. Whether Lara would flee or surge forward. The second option seemed more and more welcome the longer Sam breathed in the heavy scent of arousal and dominance that wafted over her. An image of herself writhing desperately under Lara as she pounded into her filled her head. The sound of her growls, of skin slapping against skin, the scent of both of them mingling until she couldn't tell them apart, an Alpha cock filling her over and over again, spreading her until she was bound to her by her knot, caught and helpless until Lara was completely spent.

 _Until she's finished breeding you_ , a small voice in the back of her mind whispered, and the powerful surge of heat in her belly told Sam how far gone she truly was.

"You r-really need to go, Lara", Sam pressed through clenched teeth, burying her fingers in the cotton of her t-shirt. Lara needed to be gone, right now, because she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

In a few minutes, all her thoughts would revolve around Lara's knot and how to get it in her, and Sam doubted that even Lara would be able to hold out long against a fertile Omega in heat rubbing against her.

Sam's fingers clenched, and it was all she could do to not seek relief by herself, as useless as the action was.

"Right now", she gasped. "You need to go right now."

The plea seemed to pull Lara out of her temporary hormone-induced stupor and the dangerous expression fell from her face to be replaced my something far more sheepish and thankfully far more _her_.

She jumped up, awkwardly angling her hips back to try and hide the erection in her pants. All it did was push her chest out further - and those were already quite hard to ignore.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can find some suppressants. With all the ruins, there's bound to be something that can help you."

Sam wanted to protest. Lara had just returned, exhausted and injured. She was in no fit state to go back out there and the chances of finding viable suppressants anywhere on this god-forsaken island were slim to none.

Yet at the same time, she was still aware enough to realize that this distance was necessary if they wanted to avoid sex with each other. If they wanted to avoid the disastrous effects all this would have on their relationship.

Sex with your best friend was never a good idea, and messy heat sex between a virile Alpha and a fertile Omega was a ridiculously bad idea.

She didn't stop Lara from grabbing her bow and fleeing the scene.

* * *

Lara stumbled along the coastline, uncaring of the impression she had to give off, bandaged and hunched over.

It wasn't pain that made her shuffle along like she hadn't spent years honing her physical agility. It wasn't the psychopaths that chased her or the wolfs that wanted to eat her or the fact that getting off this island seemed more impossible than ever.

No, what brought her to her knees was a single person.

Just Sam.

Going into heat.

That had been all it took to make a fool out of her and make her flee - _abandon_ her friends in hostile lands after just finding them again.

Who knew what might happen while she was away, simply because she was unable to keep it in her bloody trousers in the face of Sam's flushed skin, come-hither-scent and her hand that had unconsciously started to inch between her legs.

In the face of the thoughts that had played behind Sam’s eyes as clear as day – thoughts of Lara overpowering her, pressing her into the ground and doing what any Alpha in her position would do.

Fuck her until she was limp and _bred_ and the only word falling from her lips was Lara’s name.

Lara gasped, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. She threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure she was out of sight before she grasped the buckle of her belt with shaking fingers.

She needed release from the insistent pressure, needed _something_ to alleviate the almost painful arousal racing up her spine.

Something that would make her stop thinking of the clouded look in her best friend's eyes, of the gaze that had _begged_ her to throw caution to the wind and just take what she wanted.

When the button and zipper finally popped open, Lara sighed in relief. She reached downwards, but stopped short just before the tips of her fingers made contact with her throbbing erection, teeth clenching.

It wasn't right. She couldn't...couldn't masturbate to the thought of Sam wet and ready and _needy_. An eager twitch of her member triggered a teasing whisper in her head that sounded way too much like Sam for her comfort.

_Oh, I think you can._

Her body could. Her body wanted to. Badly. But her mind reminded her that she'd be treating Sam as some sort of object, a means to an end, and that was something she couldn't do to her best friend.

 _Like she wasn't eyeing you like a piece of meat_ , Head-Sam quipped.

Lara ignored the voice in her head. This island warranted enough therapy without adding 'hears voices' to the list.

With a grimace, she zipped her pants back up and re-buckled her belt. If it fell off before she returned to camp, at least one of her problems would be solved.

Lara kicked an unassuming pebble into the sea before picking up a lockbox worn down by age. It fell apart in her hands to reveal a few bits and pieces of jewelry. Nothing of interest.

She ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the crusted bits of blood and dirt that stuck to her fingers.

This shouldn't be so bloody difficult. She'd never been the kind of Alpha who frothed at the mouth at the sight of an Omega in heat. She'd never had to flee a room just to avoid taking advantage of someone. She'd never been that helpless against her own body and that was scarier than all the horrors on this island.

_But the Omega's never been Sam before, now has it?_

Lara stiffened. Those were thoughts better kept sealed deep, deep in her mind. Thoughts she'd locked away so tightly she'd never have to deal with them.

She shook her head erratically. Suppressants. That's what she was here for. She needed to get some medication, and quickly. Before both of them had to make a sacrifice Lara wasn't sure they could escape unscathed.

* * *

The way back to camp was a long and grueling one. Not because of the dangerous terrain or the various things attempting to kill her, but because Lara feared what might await her when she returned. She hadn't found anything usable, of course she hadn't. If there had ever been Omegas on this island before, they hadn't left any medication behind.

Only horrifying visions of a heat-addled Sam going off to find an Alpha on this island who'd satisfy her urges finally spurred Lara on. It would probably work, too, she thought with a growl. Most of the psychopaths she had encountered here were Alphas. The thought of what they would do with Sam if they found her made another angry - and far too possessive - growl emerge from between her lips and she hastened her steps.

Intellectually, she knew Reyes and Jonah would sooner die than let Sam run off on her own in the condition she was in, but Lara also knew that Sam was far too cunning for her own good. If she really wanted something, she got it.

Which could very well lead straight into disaster, because Lara wasn't sure she'd be able to resist if Sam decided she wanted _her_.

When the shine of the campfire and the outline of the boat became visible on the darkening horizon, Lara scanned her surroundings for any sign of Sam, instinctively scenting the air for the heady smell of an Omega in heat.

She was met with nothing but salty air.

When she finally crossed the outskirts of camp, a coil of dread formed in her stomach. She could sense them - traces of Sam on the ground and in the air, a particularly intense spot on the blanket - Lara's blanket - making her flush and pictures of Sam grinding against it emerge from the depths of her mind.

She quickly squashed the thought, because that's all they were. Traces.

Sam wasn't here anymore.

The anxiousness in her stomach curled up and outward, spreading across her chest in something that felt very much like fear - only colder, somehow, and far darker.

She strode past the campfire towards the sound of clanging and talking.

Reyes was unlucky enough to stand closest to her when she came crashing through, and Lara grabbed her painfully by the shoulders.

"Where is she?"

Reyes neutral expression only fueled the coldness in Lara's chest.

"Where IS she, Reyes?", she hissed, barely keeping her hands from shaking the dark-skinned woman until she told her what happened. Sam's scent still clouded her head, calling for her and she _needed to know where she was._

Reyes looked into her eyes for a moment, assessing the situation, before lowering her head in an act of submission.

"You're not thinking clearly, Lara. You're an Alpha and the smell is making you crazy, I get that. Don't let it control you", she said, far too calmly for being in the clutches of a hormone-addled Alpha.

Lara's instincts were momentarily confused by the fact that this Beta wasn't cowering in fear. Then, her brain started to piece together the meaning of the words she'd just heard.

It was far harder than it should be, but Lara's tense arms and cramped fingers relaxed, leaving crescent-shaped marks in the flesh of Reyes' shoulders.

Behind Reyes, Jonah breathed out, face easing back into his usual laid-back serenity.

Lara stepped back from her friend, shaking her head. "Oh god, I am so sorry, Reyes. I didn't mean to-"

"I know", she cut her off. "I can't blame you for being a bit on edge. And you shouldn't either."

Lara shuffled her feet, tugging at the wet strands of her ponytail. It had been a split-second decision to chance a quick jump in a pond further down the coast, figuring she'd get a proper wash and calmer nerves out of it.

So much for that theory.

"Still, I'm sorry. You're the last person to deserve it."

Taking a deep breath, she leveled a questioning glance at her two companions.

"So where is Sam? You wouldn't be standing her if she were in danger."

Reyes exchanged a glance with Jonah before shaking her head. "She asked us not to tell you."

Lara deflated, pulling her shoulders up to her chin.

"Oh."

Of course Sam would have noticed how close Lara was to throwing caution to the wind. She was in heat, not stupid.

Lara couldn't blame her for wanting to be as far away from her as possible. She didn't trust herself to make safe choices at the moment and it was a good thing Sam didn't either.

She ignored the knot in her throat.

"Yes, that's probably for the best."

Reyes eyed her, disapproval clearly written across her face. "You really think so?"

Lara frowned, trying to catch up with her friend's line of thought. "You don't? I'm dangerous to Sam, Reyes. If I knew where she was, I might go off and-" _claim her, mate her, breed her, make her mine_ "And do something she doesn't want", she finished with slumped shoulders.

One of Jonah's warm, shovel-like hands patted her arm in a silent show of support.

"We know you would never hurt her. She is too important to you," he said, nodding along to his own words.

Lara felt like there was an implication there she was missing.

"I will if I get too close to her. It's better we stay away from each other until the whole situation is over and done with."

She fidgeted uncomfortably.

Reyes looked into her - not just into her eyes, but deeper, before opening her mouth to deliver the proverbial final blow.

"So you're alright with leaving her to her own devices? With leaving her to another Alpha should one find her, god forbid? With letting them fuck her and throw her away?"

Reyes had seen straight through her. Or maybe her own relationship with Roth had given her special insight and an uncanny ability to play off an Alpha's possessiveness and fears.

However, Lara wasn't stupid. Hormonal and aroused beyond belief, but not stupid.

"I won't let anything happen to her", she growled. "And I don't like you pushing me into this, Reyes."

The dark-skinned woman had the grace to look vaguely guilty.

"You're right, I can't make this decision for either of you. Just don't let your sense of honour get in the way of Sam's safety. Because what I said is true. She isn't safe on this island, especially in her current condition."

"There has to be another way to get her through this." Lara sounded doubtful even to her own ears.

Reyes' eyes darkened.

"If there is, I'm not sure you have time to think of one. She's just north of here, down by those rocks over there," she said, pointing into the distance. Lara could just barely make out a dark spot she assumed was a make-shift tent of sorts. “Do with that what you will.”

Reyes turned around, going back to her repairs and leaving Lara alone with her thoughts. Jonah gave her a calm smile, giving her arm another pat for good measure.

"Don't think too much on this, Lara. Go with what your heart and your instincts tell you. Sam could do much worse than spending her heat with someone who truly cares about her."

It was a very Jonah thing to say, and for some reason, Lara couldn't help but believe him. It might be wrong, and Sam might hate her later, but Lara couldn't bear the thought of her best friend suffering, almost as much as she hated the thought of some mercenary getting his grubby Alpha hands on her.

Her hands balled into fists, nails biting into the skin of her palms. It was an awful excuse, to act like this would be some sort of heroic sacrifice when it was anything but. It was selfish and immoral and it turned her into exactly the kind of person she despised. It would destroy her. It would destroy them.

Even as she dashed off towards the congregation of rocks, her brain screamed at her to stop.

* * *

The tent she'd seen from the ship turned out to be surprisingly big and well kept, nestled snuggly between the large rocks. It had been with the supplies they'd found on the beach and Jonah must have mended it. It was an assessment that happened somewhat distantly, far in the back of Lara's mind, because her sole focus rested on what awaited her beyond the barrier of fabric.

There was nothing but a flimsy tent-flap separating her from Sam and the Alpha in her growled in satisfaction at feeling her prize so near.

It had been foolish to think that this separation might keep Sam safe, not when Lara had smelled her from a mile off. Just like any other Alpha in the vicinity would.

 _But they won't get her,_ Head-Sam whispered teasingly in her ears. _Because she's yours._

_Yes. Mine._

A pleasant shudder raced over Lara's back at the thought and she whimpered, biting her knuckles.

This wasn't right. This whole situation was one bloody big mess and she was about to make it even worse.

She felt like an addict craving drugs. She knew she shouldn't, her brain kept telling her that what she was doing was wrong, and yet her body kept moving in the ever-same direction. Every fiber of her being was thrumming, awaiting the next rush.

Lara could hear soft, labored breathing from within. Her own pheromones must have already infiltrated the tent, she knew. Sam probably hadn't even noticed them clogging up her mind even further, but Lara could hear it. In the soft hitching of her breath, the shuffling of clothes, the barely-there little whimpers.

Sam needed this, needed her, and it was up to Lara to give it to her. To get them both out of this without breaking something that could never be put back together.

A sliver of nervousness wiggled through the haze of arousal in her head. She'd never been with an Omega before. She'd never knotted anyone before.

Many of her Alpha peers had made a sport out of boasting about their conquests, competing against each other to see who had the biggest knot. It had made her sick, to hear them talking about the way 'their' Omegas had screamed, to see the pride shining in their eyes when they told of their violent exploits.

What if she turned into that? What if she hurt Sam and _liked_ it?

The thought that she might cause her best friend pain cooled her down faster than a bucket of ice water to the head. Lara clenched her fists.

She'd rather die than cause Sam pain.

What she was doing might be wrong and selfish and she might never be able to look at her own reflection again, but she would make sure that Sam could look back on this without feeling shame or pain. That would be her burden alone.

The Alpha in her had other ideas, though. Flashes of Sam kept pouring into her mind. Naked. Willing. Completely and utterly at her mercy. Legs spread and eyelids heavy with need.

Lara hesitated with her hand in the air and poised to pull back the tent flap, attempting to wrestle her desire back under control.

Maybe she could have done it.

Maybe she could even have avoided all this, gone back to camp and forgotten there had ever been a moment her sole desire was to fuck Sam until she screamed. No insecurities, no fear, and they'd all laugh about this weirdness in a few weeks.

Maybe she could have, if she hadn't _heard it._

It was a whisper, a breathy exclamation of her name.

_Lara._

Lara's instincts perked up and all that filled her brain was the knowledge that a fertile Omega in heat - ready to be possessed and claimed - was calling for her. There was nothing else. No hesitation or doubt or contemplation of what she _should_ do.

Just the need to take Sam for herself.

Lara pushed into the tent forcefully, not caring whether she tore or broke it down. It was dim inside, and unbearably hot, when the tent flap fell back to enclose them.

Sam stared at her, hand frozen inside her pants. It was as though time had chosen to grind to a halt and for a few long moments, they simply looked at each other, panting and flushed and _wanting._

There was no silent conversation, no murmured questions. They both knew why they were here and they both knew what would happen now.

"Fuck, Lara," Sam groaned with something very close to a grimace. Lara didn't know whether it was a complaint or just a sign of need, but then she spotted Sam's hand moving again, sliding and slipping against herself, and what little restraint Lara had left evaporated.

Her fingers closed around Sam's wrist before she'd even realized she'd moved to kneel in front of her and pulled it out of her pants with a hard yank.

"Don't," she pressed out from behind clenched teeth. Sam whimpered in protest and it sent a guilty thrill through Lara's body. She raised Sam's hand to her face and breathed in deeply, a low rumble escaping her chest at the scent.

"Lara," Sam panted, fingers of her free hand reaching for Lara's belt and fumbling with the stubborn clasp. "Please."

A part of Lara wanted to give in, to get rid of the last barriers and bury herself into Sam's wet heat without consideration for anything but her own pleasure. To finally feel the slick walls close in around her and claim Sam fully.

_Sam could do much worse than spending her heat with someone who truly cares about her._

Lara gasped, ignoring her best friend's desperate whine, and let go of her wrist.

The desire was still there. Her body still screamed at her to grab Sam and breed her, to bite and mark her, but the need was tempered by a sliver of trepidation worming its way up her spine.

"Not yet", she murmured, more to herself than to her best friend.

She lay trembling fingers against Sam's neck and tipped her head back before she kissed her, as gently as she was capable of. She moved her lips softly and ever so slowly, a part of her wishing she could burn the feeling into her brain.

This was the only way she could justify this to herself. The only way she could convince herself that this wasn’t for herself, but for Sam.

"Lara." Sam's whispers against her lips were forceful now, trying to urge her on.

Lara resisted, bracing her own trembling hands on either side of Sam's head. _Gentle_ , she reminded herself. _She's your best friend, not an object for you to use._

Sam wrapped her arms around her and dug her nails into the skin of her back, drawing a startled groan out of her.

"Lara, please, I need to..."

She didn't finish her sentence, bucking her hips up instead and reaching for the buckle of Lara's belt again. Every time she heard her name, Lara felt another inch of control slip from her grasp and her cock harden further. The restrictive cotton of her trousers was painful, blood pulsing through her veins, but she wouldn't let herself go.

Not when Sam couldn't consent.

Not when Sam didn't even care that it was her.

Sam shivered pitifully when Lara lightly laid a hand on her stomach, stroking the fabric of her shirt.

"Lara, why are you doing this to me?"

Sam sounded very much close to tears and Lara could feel her heart breaking at the soft plead. "Don't cry", she muttered, placing a feather-light kiss on her best friend's cheek. "I'll take care of you."

She was startled by the palm that slapped against her chest. It wasn't painful, more of a shove than a punch, but it wasn't exactly the reaction she'd been expecting.

Sam glared at her and Lara gulped, fingers twitching at the heated gaze above flushed cheeks.

"You're _not_ taking care of me. You're being cruel."

Lara's eyes shot open. "What? No, Sam."

Lara should have remembered who she was dealing with. That Sam was many things, but shy was not one of them.

Before she could react, Sam had buried her fingers in her tank top and pushed with all the strength she could muster until Lara landed on her back with a surprised 'oomph'. Sam wasted no time, swinging one leg over Lara's middle and straddling her hips.

Lara gasped when Sam's crotch pressed down on her pulsing erection. She could feel the heat even through both of their pants, frustration gnawing at her when the barriers of clothing between them prevented her from feeling much of anything else.

"Sam, wait, this isn't-"

_This isn't what you want._

Sam grabbed a fistful of Lara's tank top and yanked her up, panting. "You are _not_ taking care of me. So either you leave and let me find someone else who will knot me..."

Lara tried not to let it get to her. She really did. She knew that Sam was goading her into taking action, but that knowledge didn't prevent her from baring her teeth and gripping her friend's waist between her tense fingers.

"No", she snarled, nails digging into Sam's skin brutally.

The Omega hissed, rolling her hips, but continued to glare at her. "Then", she whispered, unconsciously grinding against the woman underneath her. " _Fuck me._ "

There was a beat of silence and then Lara whimpered, the last remnants of resistance and dignity evaporating under the constant onslaught of pheromones. A sound almost like a sob tore from her throat as she pulled Sam against her, bucking and jerking her hips in chase of the sensation they both craved.

Sam gave a choked moan, wrapping her arms around the Alpha's shoulders. "L-Lara."

Lara's only answer was a deep growl and a slower, harder rhythm, grinding her clothed bulge purposely between her best friend’s legs. It wasn’t enough, not like this, but her mind was too hazy to see any other way.

The Omega straightened her back, rising a few inches from Lara's lap on trembling thighs. Her hands went to the Alpha's belt again and this time, Lara didn't stop her from undoing the clasp and popping open the button.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down sounded obscenely loud in the isolation of the tent.

Sam hooked her fingers into the front of Lara's underwear and pulled - just enough to allow Lara's erection to pop free from its cramped confines.

There was a short moment in which Lara felt the inexplicable urge to cover herself. Sam had seen her in various states of undress over the years, it had been inevitable, but this situation was different enough to make a bout of embarrassment wash over her.

She was completely exposed to Sam's gaze and a part of her feared being judged - and coming up short. She knew her best friend had been with various people before. What if she didn't manage to live up to her expectations?

Her fears proved to be groundless when Sam focused on her length with hungry eyes and a pleased noise in the back of her throat. A single finger came up to trail along the sensitive underside of her cock, swirling around the head and swiping a drop of pre-cum from the tip.

Lara’s throat was dry as Sam brought the finger up and sucked it into her mouth. She swallowed the digit up to the knuckle, the moan of satisfaction almost absentminded enough to seem like she wasn’t doing it on purpose.

They had been friends long enough for Lara to know every single one of Sam’s tactics when it came to seduction, to know that the heavy-lidded stare and the parted, wet lips were a carefully planned move as much as they were signs of her heat, but to be on the receiving end was an experience Lara hadn’t been prepared for.

She hadn’t been prepared for the surge of arousal making her cock strain and jump, for the ache in her balls or possessive jealousy coursing through her at the thought of anyone else getting to see that look on her best friend.

For the overwhelming desire to throw Sam onto her stomach and mount her like an animal.

She wanted to return the favour, to bury her head between the Omega’s legs and taste her, but this wasn’t the time for foreplay. Lara was painfully hard, to the point where she could feel her cock pulse in time with every one of her heart beats and the pre-cum was running down her length in rivulets, and Sam had been ready since the first stirrings of heat had made themselves known.

Sam's pants were already unbuttoned and she tried to pull them down, but it was no use in the position they were in.

Too bloody slow.

Lara rolled her shoulders up from the ground and used her stomach muscles to sit, toppling the girl in her lap in a single fluid motion. Sam whimpered appreciatively as she landed on her back, Lara hovering over her and her arms encasing her on either side.

The Alpha batted her hands away from her pants and grabbed them herself, helping Sam shimmy out of them. It was a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours to Lara, who was starting to contemplate whether Sam really needed those clothes anyway or if ripping them off was a better option.

But then they were finally gone and Sam lay before her naked from the waist-down, thighs glistening with wetness. The smell – sweet and salty and all Omega, all _Sam_ – coiled around them and made another drop of pre bead at the head of Lara’s cock. It fell, landing on Sam’s skin and sliding to pool in her navel.

Lara's breath caught, stomach tying itself up in knots. This was really happening.

"Lara."

She started, gaze snapping back to her best friend's face. Her eyes were serious and clear - as clear as her raging hormones and over-stimulated Omega brain allowed, in any case - and if it weren't for the hooded eyes and heavy flush, Lara could almost pretend this was normal.

"Don't think", Sam whispered and parted her legs wide in invitation, reaching down to spread herself with two fingers.

Lara didn’t.

There was just the smell of aroused Omega, the vision of her best friend lying beneath her, open and eager, the animal in her frothing at the mouth in its desire to _take_ \- and Lara growled, pressing their hips flush together.

The first touch of naked skin almost short-circuited her brain, almost made her knot pop like she was a pup in her first rut, but she gritted her teeth, feverishly attempting to align their hips properly.

Her first clumsy thrust went nowhere.

She missed Sam's entrance, the head of her cock sliding upwards to rub against the Omega’s clit. Sam thrashed underneath her and spread her legs even wider. The desperate whine she gave threw off Lara’s second thrust, yielding nothing but frustration and the knowledge that _she’d almost had it_.

Sam was just so _wet_.

The cool hand on her member came as a shock, but then Sam had wrapped trembling fingers around her and guided her to the right spot, wriggling her hips until the head of Lara’s length was positioned just inside her opening.

The sensation alone was enough to make Lara’s jaw go slack and she shook her head, hoping to clear the haze from her mind.

She pressed her eyes closed, breathing in deeply.

"Are you ready?"

It was an inane question, really, with all that had happened, but Lara needed to ask. She didn't know what would happen to them - to their friendship - after this, but she needed to hear that, at this very moment, Sam was alright with taking the last step.

Sam looked her right in the eyes and Lara knew her answer even before she opened her mouth. " _Yes_."

With a last deep breath, Lara let go. She drove her hips forward and buried her whole length in Sam in a single, hard thrust. There was a pained and relieved gasp, but Lara didn't hear it. Her whole focus lay on Sam’s wet warmth surrounding her – she was hot and _so tight_ , the muscles squeezing and fluttering around her cock to draw out as much pre-cum as Lara could give without losing control.

She groaned, long and hard, and buried her face in Sam's neck. She was dizzy from arousal and Sam’s scent clouding the air.

"Fuck, Sam, you feel…" Lara couldn’t complete the sentence as she began to move, drawing out almost completely before pushing back in. Sam's only answer was to whimper and grab onto her back, nails lodging into her skin.

They slotted together perfectly. As an Alpha, Lara was bigger than the average Beta and while she didn’t know how she compared to other Alphas, Sam seemed to be tailored exclusively to her. Her inner walls wrapped around her like a glove and she instinctively knew that the barrier she just barely felt when she bottomed out was the entrance to the Omega’s cervix – ready to take in whatever Lara could give.

Lara repeated the motion, her movements quickening unconsciously as she sucked in a breath at the surges of pleasure pulsing through her lower stomach every time Sam tightened around her.

“Harder,” Sam panted hotly into her ear. Her hand wandered down Lara’s back to clench around her ass, encouraging her to follow her plead and Lara couldn’t have stopped herself from obeying if she’d wanted to.

The new pace she set was unforgiving. It rattled her teeth and numbed the skin of her stomach with very slap of skin on skin and there was nothing but the feeling of pounding in and out of the woman trembling and twitching underneath her.

All she could hear were Sam's whimpers and little moans, all she could taste was the skin of Sam’s neck against her lips, all she could feel was Sam - underneath her, around her, everywhere.  
Every time she bottomed out, Sam's body jerked and her grasp tightened and Lara wanted more of it. She angled her hips into a more comfortable position and thrust harder, deeper, switching to short strokes that caused a near-constant keening noise to vibrate through Sam's chest.

Sam crossed her legs behind Lara's back, locking them together.

The air in the tent had grown humid, the rain that had begun to fall outside doing nothing to help it, but Lara wasn't bothered by the sweat running down her spine. There was a slap of skin on skin, a wet sound every time she pounded into Sam and the noise made her head spin.

Her thrusts were hard enough to shove Sam back and forth across the ground, but the Omega didn't seem to notice - or mind.

It had to hurt, Lara knew. Her break-neck pace was rough and almost violent and if she could have stopped, she would have. Instead she kept going, never missing a beat, and Sam encouraged her with little murmurs and demanding pulls on her shoulders.

Lara's insides tightened and she could feel the knot at the base of her cock begin to swell - it ground against Sam’s clit with every quick thrust and drew a high-pitched whine from the Omega’s throat.

Lara wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and she could only hope that Sam’s heat would take care of the rest.

She latched onto Sam's skin with her teeth, right where neck met shoulder. The bite wasn't hard enough to be painful, but Sam leaned into the touch, unconsciously begging her to do it harder.

Pleasure pooled at the base of her spine, little zings of electricity running from her groin to her brain. Her jaw twitched, wanting to drive her teeth deeper into Sam's neck. She knew it was a bad idea to bite down any harder and let go, though she couldn't quite remember why.

"Sam", Lara rasped, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding her up around her best friend's torso. "I'm going to...-"

She didn't have to finish. Sam's hips jerked, nails digging into Lara’s ass. "Do it", she panted, trembling. "Do it now."

Lara didn't have to be told twice. She drew out of Sam until only the tip rested at her entrance, smearing drops of pre-cum over the slick skin. And then, without a warning, she pushed back in, not stopping her relentless assault until her knot popped inside and lodged her deep within the Omega.

"Oh god", Sam choked out, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her whole body wound tight, thighs trembling and her inner walls constricting at _finally_ getting what her body was demanding.

Caught up in the moment, Lara pressed her face against Sam's throat, teeth scraping against the quivering pulse beneath her skin.

_Mine._

It took no more than the quivering of wet, hot flesh around her to set off Lara's orgasm. Her knot swelled - far larger than she could remember it ever being before -, locking her into Sam and she couldn't stop herself from clamping her teeth down, the veins in her neck standing out in stark relief beneath her skin.

_Mine._

With her heart beating almost out of her chest and a muffled howl, Lara came, her insides tensing and releasing, emptying herself in long spurts.

The taste of blood on her tongue only served to prolong the sensation.

 _All mine._  
   
Sam followed immediately and wrapped her legs tighter around Lara's hips to keep her still and pressed tightly against her cervix. She screamed out her orgasm, back arching and walls clamping down on Lara like a vice.

Lara growled at the renewed tightness, at the slick muscles trying to milk her dry.

She gave a last jerk when Sam's nails scratched down her back. It would leave marks, she knew. The knowledge caused a set of delicious aftershocks to run down her back and the last drops of liquid to pour into the woman beneath her.

Her mind cleared gradually as she came down from her climax. Her exhausted legs couldn’t hold her any longer and she sank down on top of Sam, shifting to the side to make sure her weight wouldn’t crush her.

The tent was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and the rain pelting against the plastic walls. It should have been soothing, to lie still and calm after climax, but Lara couldn’t help the worry rising in her stomach and making her chest feel hollow and cold.

She could still taste the blood on her teeth, couldn’t ignore how Sam felt stretched and anchored around her knot.

Sam was quiet and still beneath her and Lara raised her head, eyebrows drawing together into a frown. “Are you alright?”

The Omega was obviously exhausted, bleeding from the wound on her throat and where she’d bit her lower lip too hard. Her eyes were closed and for a moment, Lara thought she had made a horrible mistake, that she had taken something that Sam hadn’t been willing to give.

“Sam, please talk to me,” she murmured, keeping herself lifted on her elbows. “Did I hurt you? Did I-“

Her words cut off as Sam pushed at her shoulders and turned them both around until they lay on their sides.

“Sam?”

The Omega shook her head, eyes blinking tiredly, and buried her face against Lara’s chest. Lara instinctively moved her limbs to make it easier for Sam to curl her shaking arms around her.

The embrace was almost tight enough to hurt.

Sam mumbled something that Lara didn’t catch, but she didn’t ask her to repeat herself. It would have to wait until later, when this was over and they both had time to make heads or tails of what had happened between them.

For now, Lara simply returned the hug with a small, tired sigh and pressed a gentle kiss into the crown of her Omega’s hair.

Her Omega.

The thought caused a tug in her chest – a sting of doubt and fear and pleasure and one that was quickly chased away by the darkness of sleep creeping upon her.

Something had irrevocably changed between them that day, something that took a hold of the deepest part of her and bound it to Sam.

Lara only prayed it wouldn’t shatter them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me or my writing, please visit my [tumblr](http://the-queen-and-her-soldier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
